Phoenix Align
by SlytherinSweeties
Summary: Before his first year at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy is sent to a muggle summer camp against his will. There, he meets two girls. They meet again in his sixth year. Will they help turn him against evil? Chap. 19 up! HPxJEV(OC), DMxSMA(OC)
1. He Called Me A… “Muddle”

A/N: Hey, ya!!! This is Jamie writing the first chapter!! Sara will write the second, I'll write third, and so on…………….  
  
NEWAYZ, this story is dedicated to my best friend, Angel!!!!!! And Rachel, and I'm not forgetting you, Sar-a-rino!!! I've had too much candy!!  
  
Here's the good stuff!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Sara and I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, or our friends. We own ourselves.  
  
Prologue  
  
Sara's POV  
  
Hi, I'm Sara Angel. I'm 11 years old, and I have blonde hair and hazel eyes. I have a cousin, her name is Jamie Venberg. She's 10, with light brown hair and olive green eyes. We both are at a summer camp, and Jamie was getting punished for making a frozen sirloin steak from out of nowhere fall on top of a guy's head. He was bullying her, and they were both getting punished for their actions. Then, Jamie busted in through the cabin door.  
  
"I cannot BELIEVE this," she said, as she paced around the room, "I have to stay in this "isolation" cabin with this guy, Drake Malloy, or something!"  
  
"Why?" I questioned.  
  
"He called me a… "Muddle", or something." She said.   
  
"Huh." I said, staring at the wall.  
  
"Sara?" She asked, interrupting my train of thought.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"What AM I going to do?" She said.  
  
"Serve the punishment, make friends with the guy. It's better to have friends than enemies." I finished.  
  
"I guess he is, kind of cute." Jamie said.  
  
"What does he look like?" I asked.  
  
"He has blonde hair and silver eyes. It's a really weird, but cute, combination." She described.  
  
"He sounds cute." I said.  
  
"Well, I better start packing. I've been moving around so much, I'm starting to feel like a nomad." She said. I chuckled.  
  
"What, do you think I said gonad?" She said. I laughed even more.   
  
"Oh, Sara." She said.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I was in the isolation cabin, waiting for this "Jamie" girl.   
  
"I wish Narcissa wouldn't have even made me come to this, bloody Muggle camp!" I said to no one in particular.  
  
"What are Muddles?" A voice asked. It must be my isolation buddy, what a joy!  
  
"You mean "Muggles'?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, what are they?" She asked. I saw a brown owl fly towards the window. There was an envelope attached to it's leg. I got the letter and tore it open.   
  
"What's that?" Jamie asked. She ran towards me and grabbed the letter out of my hands.  
  
" Woah 'Dear Mr. Malfoy, we are pleased…'" She read, when I ran to her and tried to take the letter. I reached and she pulled it away from my grasp.   
  
"Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry? There IS such a thing as magic!" She said. I finally grabbed the letter and tried to pull it away, but she pulled harder, and we both ended up on the floor.  
  
" To answer your question," I said, getting up off the floor, "A muggle is a non-magic person."  
  
"Well, Drake.." I cut her off.  
  
"Draco." I corrected.  
  
"Well, Draco, I'm going to bed." She went to her trunk and got out her pajamas. She went to the bathroom door. I went to my own trunk, and did the same. I changed. She came out a few minutes after I was done changing.  
  
"Good night." I said.  
  
"Buenos noches." She said. Moments later, I was asleep. 


	2. Are You A Muggle?

Disclaimer: Jamie and I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, or our friends. We own ourselves.  
  
Sara's POV  
  
"Mail for Angel!"  
  
"That's me!" I yelled.  
  
The lady handed me the letter. I ran to my room and opened it up, once I found out it was from my Aunt Arabella. Aunt Arabella was a weird old woman, who loved her cats more than anything. She loved talking to me about anything that was happening in England and she love my stories of the US.  
  
Dear Macinzie,  
  
How are you my dear sweet little Maci? I am quite well taking care of the neighbor's nephew, Harry. He is a sweet boy, very troubled though. Things happen all the time around him, like you. He has to live with his disgusting, pig looking cousin Dudley. Don't worry about being different, because that is what makes you special. Sorry I can't write much today Honey. I have lots to do.   
  
Love Auntie A.  
  
I screamed as I crumpled up and threw my letter. Frustrated at getting no answers. I fell off my bed as the letter ignited into flames.  
  
'This is why I write to her' I thought storming out of my room.  
  
I stormed off to the "isolation" cabin.  
  
"Jamie!" I yelled opening the door.  
  
A boy shot up in his bed.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Your not Jamie" I said.  
  
"Neither are you, I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy" He said.  
  
"Sara Angel, I prefer my middle name though, its Maci," I said.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Maci. You look familiar," He said.  
  
"I don't recognize you from anywhere in the states" I said.  
  
"I'm from England. Surrey, actually." He said.  
  
"I have an Aunt that lives there. I've never been over there to visit her though," I told him.  
  
"What's your Aunt's name?" Draco asked.  
  
"Arabella Figg" I said.  
  
"Mrs. Figg? The cat lady?" Draco asked, "Wait you look so much like her. My Grandmum was a best friend with her. I've seen pictures of them when they were our age, and wow you look just like her. Wait how old are you?"  
  
"11" I told him.  
  
"Are you, like her?" Draco asked.  
  
"Am I what?" I asked.  
  
"Are you a muggle?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes. She's told me all about the other world. So I'm assuming you are a wizard?" I asked.  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Sara!" Jamie yelled as she ran in the cabin, "Let's go swimming!"  
  
She took my arm and started running off.  
  
"Bye Draco it was nice meeting you!" I yelled.  
  
And that was the last time I had seen him in, wow, 6 years. In that time I had found out, after camp, that, I, myself was a witch. I went to the New York Academy of Witches and Wizards (Jamie joined me my second year), that's when all hell broke loose. Voldemort or in England as they say He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named killed my and Jamie's parents, so we were sent to live with Auntie Arabella. 


	3. Draco?

Disclaimer: You can sue Sara and I if you want for using these characters, but all you'll get are a few potato candies (I want to try those, Sara) and a stuffed animal named HowieBear (BSB RULEZ!!).  
  
Jamie's POV (Wow, that rarely happens!)   
  
"Maci! Jamie! It's time to get up!" Auntie A yelled softly up the stairs.  
  
"Come on, Sara. We'll miss the train to Hogwarts." I mumbled. I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. My sandy brown hair reached the middle of my back, and my olive green eyes stared back at me. I went over to my closet and got a black t-shirt and blue flared jeans and threw them on.   
  
"Sara Macinzie Angel! Wake up!" I said clearly, which made Sara wake up. I grabbed a baby blue shirt and black jeans and handed them to her. She put them on. We then rushed downstairs.  
  
"It's about time you two got up. We have to take Harry, also." Auntie A said.  
  
"I'll get him." I said in a sing-song voice. Auntie A nodded, and I ran out the door. I knocked on the door to Number 4, Privet Drive. A boy with untidy black hair, bright green eyes and a lightning bolt scar opened the door.  
  
"Hi, Harry!" I said.  
  
"Hello, Liz." Harry mumbled.  
  
"Come on! First day at Hogwarts!" I said.  
  
"Liz, how come you didn't go to Hogwarts the past five years? I mean, that's how long you've been living with Mrs. Figg." Harry said.  
  
"She wanted us to be "home-schooled", so we would get the "right information privately"." I said, using air quotations.  
  
"Oh, gotcha." Harry said. Before we knew it, we were going through the barrier to get to Platform 9 ¾. Then we boarded the train. We found a compartment. About 30 minutes later, the door slid open and two red heads and a bushy brown haired trio walked in.  
  
"Ron, Ginny, Hermione, these people are Sara Macinzie and Jamie Elizabeth." Harry said, motioning to us.  
  
"Call me Liz" I said.  
  
"Call me Maci." Sara said.  
  
"We should be getting the 6th annual visit from Malfoy anytime soon." Ron said. My head snapped in his direction.  
  
"Malfoy. As in…" But I didn't get to finish my sentence as the compartment door slid open and a pale, platinum blonde haired boy walked in.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know this compartment was full of filth" Draco said. I stood up.  
  
"Draco?" I asked, shocked with my eyes wide. He looked at me then his eyes widened.  
  
"Jamie?" He looked at Sara, "Maci? What are you two doing here, with them?"   
  
"Well, for your information, Draco," Sara said, "Harry is our next door neighbor, and Aunt Arabella asked us to sit with him and his friends."  
  
"Really? You live with Mrs. Figg? Why?" Draco asked.  
  
"Your master killed their parents, Ferret." Harry said, putting emphasis on 'your master'.  
  
"He's not my master, Potter. But Voldermort," Ron and Ginny winced, "killed your parents?"   
  
"They were Muggles, and in the wrong place at the wrong time." I said, feeling the tears well up. I hadn't talked about my parents since they were killed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jamie. I didn't mean for you to…" Draco tried to say something, but all that came out was a deep breath. The tears were running down my face, and I couldn't stop them.  
  
"Let them all out, James." Draco said, and hugged me, letting me cry into his robes.  
  
"Damn, we have to change!" Sara exclaimed. We did, and when we were done, we were at Hogwarts. 


	4. People Who Actually Care

Disclaimer: Don't sure me all right. Cause I don't own these characters except Jamie and me own ourselves.   
  
Sara's POV  
  
"Drake we have to go on the boat. We can't go on the carriages," Jamie told him.  
  
I walked off. For some reason, I felt, angry with him. It could be that his father is a death eater or he didn't write, maybe even both.  
  
"So this is yer first year at Hogwarts?"   
  
I looked up at the giant man next to me.  
  
"Yes sir" I said, "My name is Maci Angel. I'll be a sixth year"   
  
"I wish yer best of luck" He said, "My name is Hagrid. Care of Magical Creatures teacher"   
  
"I have that class, I think," I told him.  
  
"So I'll be seeing you then. 'ight" He said.  
  
"Night Hagrid" I said as I got into a boat with Jamie.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"When I place the hat upon your head, it will tell your house you are to go to. First, A sixth year, Transferring from the New York Academy of Wizards and Witches. Sara Angel" The headmistress said.  
  
I walked up to the stage. I glanced over to the Slytherin table to see Draco smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and sat on the stool and she placed that hat on my head.  
  
"Ah I see you have smarts, fast learner, and yes, lots of bravery. Pain and you are a survivor. But hmmm… where to put you? You are a descendent of the Figg's, and the Potters. So you belong in GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled.  
  
I got up and walked over to the table and sat next to Harry.   
  
"Congratulations Sara" Harry told me.  
  
"Yea" I said as I glance over at Draco's table and saw him sneering at Harry.  
  
Jamie plopped down next to me.  
  
"So you're a Gryffindor too?" I asked.  
  
"Yep" Jamie told me.  
  
"Cool" I said.  
  
"Well it looks like we have potions first tomorrow with the Sytherins" Harry said.  
  
" Just great" I said.  
  
Next day~~  
  
I walked with Harry, Ron and Hermione to the potions room.  
  
"Maci! Maci wait up!" I heard a voice yelled.  
  
"You guys go on without me ok. I'll meet you guys there," I told them.  
  
"Alright" They said as they walked off.  
  
Draco ran up to me gasping for breath.   
  
"We... we have ...we have to talk" Draco said as he started coughing.  
  
I hit him on his back a couple times.  
  
"Just breathe," I told him.  
  
"Alright" Draco said.  
  
I looked at him and punched him in his shoulder.  
  
"Owww, what was that for?" Draco asked.  
  
"For not writing and for what your father did to me!" I yelled as I stormed into the classroom.  
  
"Maci, wait" Draco said.  
  
"Do not call me Maci. Maci is reserved for people who actually care," I said as I sat down next to Harry. 


	5. He's Changed

Disclaimer: Good lord, how many times do Sara and I have to get it through to your minds that we don't own these characters except Jamie Elizabeth Venberg and Sara Macinzie Angel, which are ourselves?  
  
Jamie's POV  
  
I plopped down in a seat next to Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister, in our first class of the day, Transfiguration.  
  
"Liz, what's with you, Maci and Malfoy?" Ginny asked me.  
  
"Well, before Sara and Draco's first years, Sara and I went to a muggle summer camp. I had no idea that magic was real, until the day that Draco called me a muggle, and a sirloin steak came from out of nowhere and fell on Draco's head, knocking him out. We were both sent to the "isolation" cabin, and became fast friends. Sara met him the day after the steak incident, but that happened to be the last time they saw each other, until now." I said.  
  
"Oh, I've got it." Ginny said.   
  
"Since this is your OWL's year," Professor McGonagall said, walking into the classroom, "We will be getting into more serious Transfigurations." I sighed. This was going to be a long year.   
  
~Later~  
  
It was finally lunch time. I found Sara and sat down next to her. I looked in the direction she was looking, and it was towards the Slytherin's table.  
  
"She told Malfoy off this morning." Harry said, once he had seen the confused look on my face.  
  
"Obviously she's mad a what the Death-Eaters did to your parent's." Ginny said.  
  
"Sara?" I asked her.  
  
"I hate him. Hate him, hate him, HATE HIM!" She yelled, getting a few looks from people.  
  
"People can hate! Especially girls towards guys! Go back to your lunch!" I yelled to the silent Great Hall. The presumed their lunch. Then, the bell rang. I looked at my time-table.  
  
"Divination with Professor Sibyll Trelawney." It read.  
  
"Ooh, Trelawney is an old fraud, that's why I dropped it for Arithmacy." Hermione said.  
  
"She just stormed out of the classroom one day, never looking back." Ron said.  
  
"Really?" I asked.  
  
"Yep." Hermione answered. I got up and almost walked out of the Great Hall, when Draco stopped me.  
  
"Do you hate me for what my father and his people did? If you do, warn me, so I can get ice." He said coldly.  
  
"Well, I don't hate you. But I certainly dislike him a lot. I don't see why a person has to hate someone, when it wasn't their doing. Don't worry. I'll talk to Sara for you." I said.  
  
"Thank you." Draco said.  
  
"De nada." I said.  
  
I ran to the Divination room, only to be 30 seconds late.  
  
"Who are you?" I heard a voice from the front of the classroom say.  
  
"I'm Liz Venberg." I said.  
  
"There is no Liz Venberg, but are you Jamie Venberg?" She said.  
  
"Yeahhh." I said, getting annoyed.  
  
"Take the seat next to Miss Weasley." She said.  
  
"I'm starting to not like her already." I whispered to Ginny.  
  
"Join the club." Ginny whispered back. After all the classes were done for the day, Ginny and I went back to the common room. Sara was sitting on the floor, doing her Potions homework.  
  
"Gin, could Sara and I talk for a moment?" I asked Ginny.  
  
"Sure." She said.  
  
"Sara?" I asked. She looked at me.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Why are you so mad at Draco?" I asked. She gave me a cold glare.  
  
"He is Malfoy around me. MALFOY!! No longer the Draco I knew. The Draco I knew was the nicest boy anyone could have known. He's changed." Sara said, picking up her ink, quill, parchment and books, and stormed up the staircase that led to the girls' dormitories. 


	6. Lessons On Flirting

A/N: Sara has a minor case of writer's block, so she asked me if I could write the next chapter. I hope you think of something soon, Sara!  
  
Disclaimer: Sara and I don't own these characters, but if you sue us, make sure it's for $100,000,000. *Puts pinky up to grin in a Dr. Evil-ish sort of way*  
  
Jamie's POV  
  
I sighed as I got out a quill, parchment and ink from my bag. I started writing.  
  
Dear Rachel,  
  
Hey! I haven't talked to you in days! How are you and Angel? Sara and I are fine, she's just a bit mad at me right now. Lessons are okay. Do you remember the camp I went to five years ago? The guy that I had to share the "isolation" cabin with, Draco Malfoy (Though I refer to him as Drake), he goes to Hogwarts! It's exciting to have an old friend that understands me here, besides Harry, I mean. Well, I'll talk to you later.  
  
Love,  
  
Jamie   
  
I finished my letter to my best friend from Surrey, Rachel, and sat up.   
  
"Hey, Gin, do you know where Harry is?" I asked Ginny.  
  
"No, I haven't seen him since lunch. Why?" Ginny asked. I sighed.  
  
"I wanted to see if I could borrow Hedwig. Where's Ron?" I asked.  
  
"Same thing, haven't seen him since lunch." Ginny said. I cursed under my breath.  
  
"Do you know when they'll be back?" I asked.  
  
"Nope. Sorry, Liz." Ginny said.  
  
"That's odd. We haven't seen Harry, Ron or Hermione all day. How do we find out where they are?" I asked. Ginny's eyes got wide.  
  
"The Marauders Map!" Ginny said. We went to the boys' dormitory staircase, and went to Harry's trunk. Ginny opened it up, and started rummaging through it.   
  
"Are you sure we won't get in trouble for trespassing in Harry's personal property?" I asked.  
  
"In time of trouble, this is okay. Here it is!" Ginny exclaimed as she pulled out an old piece of parchment.   
  
"How do you see it?" I asked.  
  
"Your full of questions, aren't you?" She cleared her throat, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." She said, and the map filled with lines and when it was done, it was a map of Hogwarts.  
  
"There they are! Oh, for the love of Merlin, dinner is in three hours!" Ginny said.  
  
"The kitchens?" I asked.  
  
"Yep. We get in by…" I cut her off.  
  
"Tickling the pear in the portrait of the bowl of fruit, Harry told me all of the secrets of Hogwats when the Durley's dumped him off at Aunt Arabella's one day in the summer." I said.  
  
"Oh. Mischief Managed." Ginny said, replacing the map in Harry's trunk. We walked down to the portrait of the bowl of fruit. Ginny stuck out her hand and tickled the green pear. The pear giggled and turned into a doorknob. Ginny and I walked into the kitchens. We immediately saw Harry talking to a house elf, Ron pigging out on potato chips, and Hermione standing next to Harry with a scowl on her face staring at all the house elf's.  
  
"I can't believe that they have to live like this…" Hermione started, but Ron cut her off.  
  
"Oh, Miowne, dun git stawted on spew agawn." Ron said with his mouth full.  
  
"Ron, don't talk with your mouth full. And, it's S.P.E.W, not spew." Hermione said.  
  
"Mione, house elf's love the way they live, quit trying to change it." I said, rolling my eyes. The three turned around, and saw us standing there.  
  
"Harry, can I borrow Hedwig?" I asked.  
  
"Sure, I'll go with you to get her." Harry said, and we started off for the Owlery. We walked inside, and Harry called for Hedwig. The white snowy owl flew down, and landed on Harry's arm.  
  
"Here." Harry said. Hedwig stuck out her leg so I could tie the letter on to it.  
  
"Take that to Rachel Branch." I said, "No relation to Michelle." I added to Harry. He laughed. I watched her fly out the window.  
  
"What happened with you and that Ravenclaw girl, what was her name? Oh, yeah! Cho Chang?" I asked.  
  
"Well, things didn't work out with us." Harry said.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said.  
  
"It's okay. I'll see you soon." Harry said, as he walked out of the Owlery.  
  
"So, you have a thing for Potter, Jamie?" A voice asked from the doorway.  
  
"I do not, Drake!" I said as I turned around.  
  
"It's so obvious you like him. And, your flirting sucks. 'No relation to Michelle.' It was pitiful." Draco said, imitating me talking to Harry.  
  
"Okay, so I have a little thing for Harry. And I've only had one boyfriend in my life" I coughed as I said you, "so it's not like I CAN flirt." I said.  
  
"What do you mean ME? I was never your boyfriend!" Draco said.  
  
"Remember the bet at camp?" I asked.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hah! I win again." Draco said after he beat me at Go Fish, yet again.  
  
"I have an idea!" I said.  
  
"Really, Venberg? Wow, that's rare. Tell the press!" Draco said, sarcastically. I ignored him.  
  
"We could have a bet! If I win, you have to be my boyfriend for a week!" I said.  
  
"And if I win?" Draco said.  
  
"I'll clean your side of the cabin for a week." I said.  
  
"Deal." Draco said as he shook hands with me. We played for about ten minutes, until I had one card left.  
  
"Do you have a three of hearts?" I asked Draco, who had one card left, too.  
  
"Yes." He said, handing it over. I counted my pairs. I had seven. He had six.  
  
"Yes, I win! You have to be my boyfriend now!" I said.  
  
"Okay." He said.  
  
End Of Flashback  
  
"Oh, yeah. Now I remember." Draco said.  
  
"Can you give me lessons on flirting?" I asked Draco.  
  
"Sure. It's not like I have anything better to do." I hit him in the arm, "Be at the Room Of Requirement's portrait tomorrow at 4 pm." Draco said.  
  
"Deal." I said, as I grinned. 


	7. His Father Is A Death Eater, Right?

Maci's POV~~~  
  
I was sitting in my window in the common room gazing at my constellation. When I was little I'd sit and stare at the sky. My mother, who was an astronomer, figured out that I'd stare at the same constellations whenever I could.  
  
"Honey" One day she said.  
  
"Yeah Mom" I replied.  
  
"Do you know what that constellation you are staring at is called?" She asked me.  
  
"No what?" I asked.  
  
"It's called Draco and it's a dragon," Mom said.  
  
"I love Dragon's Mommy," I said.  
  
"I know you do sweetie, I know you do," She said.  
  
Who knew that 7 years later, my mom would be dead and I'd be staring at the same exact constellation.  
  
"Hey Macinzie"  
  
I turned around to see Harry.  
  
"Hey Harry," I said.  
  
"Do you want to join me on the pitch and talk?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure" I said, "let me go get my cloak"  
  
I ran into my room and got into my trunk. A memory flooded my head as I touched my cloak.  
  
~~~~~~~~ I screamed as I ran into my room and slammed my door.  
  
'Please don't find me in here' I thought.  
  
"Macinzie, please open up" A boy's voice said.  
  
I opened my door.  
  
"Macinzie, take this cloak. Go outside to your balcony, OK, and reach into the pocket. It's a portkey and it will take you to your Aunt Figg's, where you'll be safe" the boy told me.  
  
He pulled my face to his and gave me a quick kiss. He tasted like strawberries and chocolate.  
  
"Who are you?" I whispered as he pulled back.  
  
"You don't want to know. Just please, go" The boy said.  
  
I nodded as I walked out of my room onto my balcony.  
  
"She's not here!" The boy yelled as I reached into my pocket and I was gone~~~~~~  
  
I inhaled the scent of the cloak. After 5 years, the scent is still there.  
  
"Macinzie? Are you alright?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm fine," I said as I walked out of my dorm.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Can we take a break?" I asked Harry after an hour of walking around the pitch and the lake.  
  
"Sure" Harry said as he conjured up a blanket for us to sit on, "I have a question"  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"I know he's a git and all, but what do you have against Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
  
"His father is a death eater, right?" I asked.  
  
"Was. He's in Azkaban prison. I think he's scheduled for the kiss," Harry said.  
  
I sighed.  
  
"I still can't… I can't accept the fact that it was his father I saw at my house. I saw long, blonde hair," I told him.  
  
"We better head in" Harry said.  
  
"Yea" I said.  
  
We walked into the main hall and I rammed into, nothing. All of a sudden, I got a whiff of mangos and oranges, and a soft strawberry and chocolate wind hit my face.  
  
"I'm so sorry" A voice said as the invisibility cloak came off.  
  
"Malfoy?" Harry asked. 


	8. Él Habla Español

Disclaimer: If you don't get the picture by now, I'll have to terminate you.  
  
A/N: If you don't know what the title of the chapter is, highlight it, copy it by right clicking your mouse, select copy and go to www.altavista.com, click translate and paste using the same method. If you didn't know how to copy-paste, then boy, are you stupid. Él Habla Español  
  
Draco's POV  
  
"Just tell me something…" Sara started, but I cut her off.  
  
"I thought we weren't on speaking terms, Angel." I said coldly.  
  
"Where are you coming from, in the broad of day, wearing an invisibility cloak?" Sara asked. I stepped closer, crossed my arms, and looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"That is for me to know, and you to possibly never find out." I said. Potter started walking away, and Sara just stood there. She brought her cloak up to her nose, looked at me, and her eyes went wide.  
  
"Oh, my god!" She whispered, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Mace, you coming?" Potter asked, coming back down the stairs.  
  
"It was you?" She asked, pointing at me. My breath caught in my throat.  
  
"Me, what?" I choked out.  
  
"The night my parents were killed?" She said. I stared at her and finally nodded.  
  
"Oh, my god, Draco, I'm sorry for whatever I've said or done. I owe you my life." She said, as she started crying. I walked closer and hugged her.  
  
"It's okay." I said.  
  
Jamie's POV   
  
~~~Next Day  
  
"Hi, Harry! How's it going? Lovely weather…" I started, but then I started smacking Draco in the arm with the back of my hand, "Draco *smack* this *smack* is *smack* getting us *smack* nowhere *smack, smack, smack*!"   
  
"Jeez, James! Warn me when you do that!" Draco said, as he conjured an ice pack, "Plus, you're doing it wrong."   
  
"What do you mean, 'I'm doing it wrong.'? Do you want me to act like a prep?" I asked Draco, pacing around the Room Of Requirement, which had a couch and a blackboard, where Draco had written various pick-up lines.  
  
"Yeah, try that." Draco said. I grabbed one of the pillows on the couch, and hit him in the head with it.  
  
"Hey, don't mess up my hair!" Draco exclaimed. I shook my head.  
  
"I think the gel is going to your brain." I said. He just stared at me.  
  
"Alright, role playing. You be you, and I'll be Potter, god forbid." Draco said. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Okay," I said.  
  
"Hi, I am a big headed boy with an even bigger stupid scar." He said. I smacked my forehead.  
  
"What'cha doin'?" I asked.  
  
"I am being stupid and getting help with my homework from the mudblood, Granger." He said.  
  
"You know what, I don't want to do role playing that bad." I said.  
  
"Fine, then the best thing I can tell you is talk about him, tell him he's good at Quidditch or something." Draco said. I nodded.  
  
Gryffindor Tower  
  
I was in the common room, in a chair to be more exact, waiting for Sara to come back from dinner. Finally, the portrait swung forward and I saw her. With Harry.  
  
"Hi, Harry." I said, looking at Sara.  
  
"¿Cuál es él?" She asked me. (What is it?)  
  
"Necesito hablar con usted." I said. (I need to talk to you.)  
  
"Bien, no pienso que Harry puede entendernos." Sara said. (Well, I don't think Harry can understand us.)  
  
"Pero está sobre él." I said. (But it's about him.)  
  
"¿Tan? ¿Qué, usted está intentando confesar su amor undying para él?" Sara asked me. (So? What, are you trying to confess your undying love for him?)  
  
"¡Draco le dijo que, no él?!" I said, angry. (Draco told you, didn't he?!)  
  
"¡Era justo haciendo una broma! ¿Usted tiene gusto de él?" Sara said, surprised. (I was just making a joke! You like him?)  
  
"¡Sí, y yo tenga desde su cumpleaños!" I said. (Yes, and I have since his birthday!)  
  
"Espere un segundo, nosotros han estado hablando como esto por un rato. Harry piensa probablemente que somos extraños." Sara said, looking over at Harry. (Wait a second, we've been talking like this for a while. Harry probably thinks we're weird.)  
  
"Sorry about that. We had to test our Spanish skills." I said.  
  
"Ningún problema." He said. My eyes widened.  
  
"You know Spanish?" I asked. My life was over.  
  
" Sí, sé un pedacito. Pero tanto como usted dos." Harry said. (Yes, I know a bit. But not as much as you two.)  
  
"How much can't you understand?" Sara asked.   
  
"Just all of the really long sentences." Harry said. I took a deep breath and smiled.  
  
"Buenos noches, usted dos." I said. But I didn't know that Harry whispered something into Sara ear when I was up the staircase.  
  
"I understood every single word." 


	9. You Get Me

Disclaimer: If Sara and I owned Harry Potter, Maci and Liz would have come into the story a lot sooner, Draco would have been nice in the first place, and we would be living a life of luxury. But that isn't happening, ISN'T IT?!

A/N: Please, review our story! This chapter has some OotP spoiler, just one sentence or two. But if you haven't read that, get going. [Or skip ahead, like I did. ; )]

Harry's POV

"You… you did?" Maci asked me.

"I did." I said.

"So do you…feel the same way?" Maci asked.

"I really haven't considered if I do." I said.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed." Maci said, as she disappeared up the staircase. I sat for a while, thinking about summoning a quill, parchment and ink to write to Sirius, but I remembered last year. I sighed.

"These are some of the times that I wish Sirius was still alive." I said as I sighed again. I went up the staircase, pulled open my door, and changed into my pajamas. I just sat in my four-poster, thinking with the curtains closed. I swung them open again, and walked over to Ron's bed. I saw his blue eyes look up to me.

"Your still awake?" Ron asked me.

"Yeah, and I need your advice on something." I said.

"What?" He asked as he sat up in the bed and swung his legs off the side. I sat down next to him.

"It's about Liz." I said. 

"So you found out, huh?" Ron asked, grinning slightly.

"You knew?" I asked. He nodded.

"About half of Gryffindor knows." Ron said, "And Malfoy." He added as a side note.

"Well, duh. Malfoy's her best friend." I said.

"Do you like her back?" Ron asked me.

"I honestly don't know." I said.

"Well, we have to get some sleep sometime." Ron said. I nodded.

"Dumbledore gave me my Firebolt and lifetime Quidditch abilities back yesterday, so maybe flying will help me sort this out." I said, as I went to my bed.

" Remember, tomorrow's Saturday. So you have all weekend to fly" Ron said as he swung over again, and closed his eyes. I fell asleep shortly after.

Next Day Harry's POV (Still)~~

I felt tired after flying around the Quidditch pitch for two hours. I landed, and sat on the grass. A few minutes later, a person walked out of the school with their broom on their shoulder. Malfoy. He walked over to me.

"Hate to ask this, but Sar and James have been rubbing off on me. Are you okay." Malfoy asked me.

"I found out about Liz's… liking me." I said.

"Oh, yeah. She told me six days ago. Couldn't flirt to save her life." Malfoy said with a smirk.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. She really likes you, Potter. She wanted to impress you. I think she may be falling for you. But, that's just me. Give her a chance, you'll see." Malfoy finished, swinging his leg over his broom and kicking off of the ground. I might take his advice.

Jamie's POV 

I was lying across the couch in the common room with my knees pulled up to my chest, my right leg crossed over my right. I had a muggle notebook and pen, continuous music running through my head and Sara by my side.

"Hmm, this sucks! I can't think of a bloody song idea!" I exclaimed.

"I know!" Sara said. Harry popped into my head, and I smiled.

"You have an idea." Sara said, reading my mind. 

"_So I'm a little left of center_

I'm a little out of tune

Some say I'm paranormal

So I just bend their spoon

Who wants to be ordinary

In a crazy, mixed-up world?

I don't care what they're sayin'

As long as I'm your girl

Hey, you were on my side

And they, they just roll their eyes." I sang.

"I didn't know you could sing, Liz" Hermione exclaimed, sitting next to Sara on the floor.

"She can..." Sara said for me.

"_You get me_

When nobody understands

You come and take the chance, baby

You get me

You look inside my wild mind

Never knowing what you'll find

And still you want me all the time

Yeah, you do

Yeah, you get me

So what if I see the sunshine

In the pouring rain

Some people think I'm crazy

But you say it's okay

You've seen my secret garden

Where all of my flowers grow

In my imagination

Anything goes

I, I am all you want

They, they just read me wrong

You get me

When nobody understands

You come and hold my hand, baby

You get me

You look inside my wild mind

Never knowing what you'll find

Still you want me all the time

Yeah, you do

'Cause you get me

Hey, you are on my side

They, they just roll their eyes

Yeah, yeah, yeah

'Cause you get me

When nobody understands

You come and take the chance, baby

You get me

When none of the pieces fit

You make sense of it

You get me

You look inside my wild mind

Never knowing what you'll find

And still I want you all the time

Yeah, I do

'Cause you get me" I sang, ignoring the looks from Sara I was getting.

"¿Cuál es él?" I asked.

"Señor Harry." Sara said pointing to the door. She and Hermione ran to their dorm. I looked up to see emerald green eyes before I felt… his lips on mine. He pulled away and looked at me.

"What was that about?" I asked.


	10. A 'Dear Diary' Moment

Jamie's POV  
  
Harry just stared at me for a moment. I stared back as if he'd just declared Drake his best friend.   
  
"I think I'm starting to like you… as more than a friend." Harry said. I looked him in the eye.  
  
"Really?" I asked.  
  
"I think." He said.  
  
Sara's POV  
  
"Aww, this is a 'Dear Diary' moment!" I said, trying to listen to the conversation in the common room with some extra Extendable Ears Hermione got from the Weasley twins.  
  
"I know! Maybe if they get together, it'll help Ginny get over her crush for Harry." Hermione said. I nodded, and listened when Harry started talking again.   
  
"So…" Harry trailed off.  
  
"So…" Jamie trailed off also.  
  
"I have to go." Harry said. I opened the door, and Hermione and I stood at the top of the staircase, watching what would happen next.  
  
Jamie's POV  
  
"Wait!" I yelled, watching Harry walk up his dormitory staircase. I followed him.  
  
"We can't avoid this subject forever!" I shouted as I walked into the dorm. It was empty, but I quickly saw Harry's trunk close. I reached out toward thin air. I felt something solid, and closed my fingers around the material. I pulled the invisibility cloak off of him. He ran out of the dorm and into the common room. I ran after him, and pulled out my wand.  
  
"Immobilus!" I shouted, and Harry suddenly stopped.  
  
"Sorry to have to use extreme measures, but your being immature about this!" I said.  
  
"You don't understand," Harry said, able to move again, taking a deep breath, "Liz, I like you. A lot. The only other person I liked this way was Cho, and you know how that ended. I think, if you agree, this might go go somewhere. But our friendship is too strong. If we were to break up, look at what we'd lose." Harry finished, looking me in the eye. I think I started to cry.  
  
"But that's an if. If we got together, look at what we'd gain." I said.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Harry asked me.   
  
"Pretty sure." I said. He held his arms out, and I hugged him.  
  
"So, will you be my girlfriend?" Harry asked. I nodded.  
  
"Yes." I said.  
  
"Aww!" I heard two voices chorus together. I turned around and saw Hermione and Sara at the top of the girls dormitory staircase.   
  
"Mione, Sar… how long have you been there?" I asked them.  
  
"Just enough time to hear Harry's speech." Sara said. I rolled my eyes and sighed.  
  
"You're both annoying eavesdroppers!" I said. Sara nodded.  
  
"Why, thank you!" Hermione said. Harry stared at her.  
  
"Since when have you been sarcastic, Mione?" Harry asked her.  
  
"When I met these two." Hermione said. Sara and I nodded.  
  
Dinner~~  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sara, Ginny, and I all walked down to the Great Hall together. Harry and I were hand in hand.  
  
"So, how did you find out that you liked my cousin, Harry?" Sara asked Harry.  
  
"Well, actually, Malfoy helped a bit." Harry said.  
  
"Right you are, Potter. I did help. Congratulations, you two." A voice behind us said.  
  
"Oh, my god, Drake! Don't do that! You scared the living hell out of me." I said.  
  
"Weasley, Weasley-ette, Granger, James… er, Sara." Draco said.  
  
"Call me Maci again. You care again." Sara said. We walked into the Great Hall and ate dinner. Then, the six of us went back to the common room.  
  
"Wizards' Chess?" Ron asked Harry. He looked at me.  
  
"Go on, I'm going to bed." I said. Harry kissed my cheek and helped Ron set up the chess board.  
  
"Night everyone." I said, and walked up to my dorm. 


	11. Sweet Sixteen

A/N: Sorry, for the sudden time change, but do you want me to write three weeks worth of Harry/Me sappiness? I think not.

Disclaimer: It's the same thing every time! I don't own the characters and never will. * Pouts, but points to self* the only one I own is Jamie Elizabeth Venberg.

September 28, (What year is it? Oh, yeah!) 1996 *Jamie's POV*

I opened my eyes and looked at my alarm clock.

"Aah, holy crap! Ten minutes till class starts!" I yelled. Ginny was supposed to wake me up at 7 AM! I took a 

quick shower and dried my hair the best I could, but it was still damp. I got dressed and ran out the portrait, but 

came back minutes later to get my forgotten school bag and wand. I ran to the Transfiguration classroom.

"Detention, Miss Venberg! Tonight, 7 o'clock." McGonagall said as I walked into the classroom.

"Liz, your hair." Ginny said, as she muttered the drying charm. I brushed my fingers through my hair.

"Thanks," I said, as Ginny stared, "What?"

"Your hair… is naturally curly?" She asked, looking at my hair. I nodded.

"I straighten it with a straightening charm here, straightening iron in the summer. Sar and Aunt Arabella are the only people who've seen my hair naturally, till now. Gin, what day is it?" I asked, remembering it was September.

"The 28th. Why?" Ginny said. I grinned a bit.

"It's my Sweet Sixteen." I said. Then, the lesson started.

Lunch~~

I sat down in between Harry and Hermione, with Ginny, Ron and Sara across from us.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed, kissing my cheek.

"Hi." I said.

"Who let my 'Cousin It' out?" Sara said. Ginny raised her hand slightly.

"It was I," Ginny said. I laughed.

"Rachie sent you a reply letter." Sara said, digging in her robes pocket. She pulled an ordinary piece of notebook paper out. 

"Only Rachel." I said, reading her note.

__

Dear Jamie, 

Yo, James! Ang and I are fine. Don't get worried; you remember what happened last year! Anywho, Sara's mad at you? Uh-oh! Drake, the guy Sara couldn't stop talking about? Huh, isn't that something! Alrighty, then! Oh, Happy Sweet Sixteen!

Rachel

"Well, I have to go. Mione's making us study for the History Of Magic test that is _tomorrow_. Why, Mione, why?" Harry whined, as he, Ron, and Hermione got up.

"Bye." I said, as they left.

"I have to go, also. I think I forgot my _Defense_ book. I wonder who the new Professor is? He or she wasn't at the feast." Ginny said.

"Dumbledore pulled some strings and got Lupin to come back. We've already had him," Sara said.

"Yay!" Ginny said, bouncing out of the Great Hall.

"Hey, James. Happy birthday." Sara said to me.

"At least someone other than Rach remembered." I said.

"Here." Sara said, handing me a box. I opened it up. 

"Wow!" I said, looking at the sapphire tennis bracelet. 

"I know!" Sara said.

Later~~ 

I was sitting on the couch, when Harry came running up behind it and jumped over the back. He landed next to me.

"Hey." He said. He leaned over and kissed me on the lips.

"Hey." I said.

"Happy birthday, Sweet Sixteen!" He said.

"Thanks! I have to go. Detention with McGonagall. Bye." I said, receiving another kiss.

"Bye." Harry said, as I disappeared through the portrait hole. 


	12. Lizard

A/N: I've had a break-through! My writers' block is over! Now, the long-awaited chapter twelve; 'Sweet Sixteen, Part Two'. Plus, the story takes place in '96/'97, but the songs are present-day. Just thought I'd say that.

Jamie's POV

I was walking through the halls after my detention, when I heard muttered talking. I raised an eyebrow, and walked toward the noise. I could hear the conversation.

"Is it this way, or this way?" A voice asked.

"I dunno." The same voice said. I heard a smacking noise.

"Then _help_ me, Fred!" The voice said.

"We went here for almost seven years, George. We should be able to find our way to _Gryffindor Tower!_" The voice, Fred, said. My eyes widened and I smiled.

"_Fred _and_ George_." I mouthed. I rounded the corner to see the twins standing there, looking as lost and confused as ever.

"Weasleys, do you need help getting to Gryffindor Tower?" I asked. They looked at me.

"How do you know our language?" One of them asked.

"_George!_" His twin hissed, "I'm Fred, he's George, and how do you know that we're Weasleys? We might be Blacks, for all you know." Fred said sarcastically.

"Red hair, freckles, and more children than your parents can afford. I don't think she needs to be told twice." I heard the cold voice of Draco say behind us. George's hand balled into a fist, but he released it.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" I said coldly, turning around, "Apologize!"

"Jamie Elizabeth Venberg!" He mimicked my voice.

"_Liz _Venberg? That's how you knew who we were, through Ron and Ginny." George said. Fred's eyes widened.

"You're Harry's girl!" Fred said. I stared at him.

"I'm _no one's_ girl." I said, "Nos Vemos, Drake." I said, walking to the right staircase to take us to Gryffindor Tower.

"Oh, yeah!" Fred and George said in unison. I smiled. Finally, we got to Gryffindor Tower.

"_Lions' breath._" I said the password, and we were in.

"RONALD BILIUS AND GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY, I THINK THESE BELONG TO YOU!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Your middle name is _Bilius_?" Hermione said while cracking up.

"_How_ in _BLOODY HELL _did you know that?!" Ron said, giving me 'the eye'.

"Eeh, I just know peoples' middle names." I said.

"What's mine?" Hermione asked. I stared at her for a while.

"Jane." I finally said.

"Damn, she's good!" Hermione said.

"What belongs to us?" Ginny asked.

"These." I simply said, moving aside so the twins could step through.

"Fred, George! What are you doing here?" Ginny asked, hugging her older identical twin brothers.

"Dropped in for a visit." Fred said. He spotted Harry coming down the boys' dormitory staircase.

"Oi, Harry!" George shouted.

"Hey Fred, George!" Harry said. The night wore on. Ron and Hermione didn't know it was my birthday, so Ginny told them and they totally freaked. Fred and George didn't know either, but they didn't call themselves 'Bloody freakin' moronic prats' because of it, Hermione conjured up a cake for me, and Fred and George had taken a liking of calling me 'Lizard'. I avoided them for the rest of the night. Finally, it was time for Fred and George to leave.

"Bye Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Maci, and Lizard." George said. I rolled my eyes, and decided to just let them call me that.

"Bye." Everyone said. I waved.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Hermione said. Everyone, except Harry and I, agreed with her.

Harry scooted next to me when everyone was up in their respective dormitories.

"Hey, Liz." He said, with a grin. I smiled.

"Hey, Harry." I said. We sat in total silence for about five minutes.

"I don't know how to say what I want to say." Harry said after a while.

"Well, I usually sing it, or find a song that describes my feelings when that happens to me." I said. He looked like he was thinking for a minute, then opened his mouth and sang.

"People tell me, 'You stay where you belong',

But all my life I've tried

To prove them wrong

They say I'm looking for

Something that can't be found

They say I'm missing out

That my feet don't touch the ground" He sang. I knew the song, Nick Carter's 'I Got You'. So, I cut into the next part of the verse.

"But there are moments

When you can't deny what's true

Just an ordinary day

Like when I met you" In the chorus, he sang lead, and I sang harmony.

"It's funny how life can take new meaning

You came and changed what I believed in

The world on the outside is trying to pull me in

But they can't touch me

'Cause I got you

I got you" He sang the next verse.

"I want to thank you

For all of the things you've done

And most for choosing me

To be the one" He sang. We sang the chorus just like we did the first time.

"It's funny how life can take new meaning

You came and changed what I believed in

The world on the outside is trying to pull me in

But they can't touch me

'Cause I got you" We sang.

"And it hits me when I reach for you

That I'm afraid you won't be there

Maybe I am in too deep

But I don't care" He sang.

"I'm right where I belong" I sang_._

"I got you" Harry sang_._

"I want to prove them wrong" We both sang.

"I've got you, yeah" He sang_._

"You can't deny what's true no" We both sang_._

"They can't touch me, baby" He sang.

"I got you

I got you

I got you baby" He sang.

"You can't deny what's true" I sang_._

"No, they can't touch me

'Cause I got you" He finished_. _We stared into each others' eyes for a while.

"Liz, I _think_ I may love you." Harry said sarcastically. I laughed.

"Well, Harry, I _think_ I may love you also." I said. We kissed and went to bed.

A/N: I just HAD to put that song in there, even if Harry is singing parts of it. I first heard it, and I was like, "This is Harry's life story, if he ever falls in love…" LOL! Well, I am sorry that I haven't updated in a full month! I have had writers' block. Sara's been helping me, but what really helped me was the World Book Day Q&A with JK Rowling transcript. If you don't know the song, I said it after Harry sang part of the first verse. If you haven't heard it, download it, or get Nick Carter's CD 'Now Or Never'. Venberg out!

Jamie


	13. The Seeker’s Loving Girlfriend

A/N: I am sorry to say that I might not be able to update for a while. It's proficiency time, and I have to go to bed _early_. I'm talking "Be-in-my-room-and-not-on-the-computer-at-ten' early. It sucks. Eeh, we have visitors for the disclaimer. *Five boys run into the room, you know then as Harry, Ron, Draco, and the twins* Hey, y'all!

"Hey, J. Ven!" Harry says, giving me a hug, "Where's Sar?" 

"Writers' Club." I say with a groan.

"Writers' Club is bloody hell." George says. Fred nods, agreeing with his twin. They both give me a hug, followed by Ron and Draco.

"Well, we have to hurry up, because JK doesn't know we're gone." Ron says. I nod.

"Jamie Nicole Cecelia Venberg doesn't own anything, except for the people you haven't heard of," Draco starts.

"The _places _you haven't heard of," The twins say in unison.

"The rooms that haven't been discovered in Hogwarts," Ron says.

"Or Sara Macinzie Angel 'n' Jamie Elizabeth Venberg, which is her gorgeous self and cousin." Harry finishes with a wink and a hopeful look.

"I'm still not making you Quidditch Captain." I say.

"Dammit!" He mutters. They all hug me goodbye, and I even get a kiss on the cheek from Harry, and run out my front door, which is right behind me. I blush, smile, and continue with this lovely chapter.

*

The weeks after my birthday flew by, and before I knew it, we were all eating at the Halloween feast. Harry was sitting with Katie Bell, Ginny, Ron, Colin and Dennis Creevey, and some seventh year guy, talking Quidditch. Sitting on the table was a Quidditch pitch made of candy. 

"Okay, Harry, you're the lollipop," Katie said, levitating a lollipop above the pitch. 

"Ginny, you and Colin are the caldron cakes," Katie said, levitating two caldron cakes, "And I want you two to try a Porskoff Ploy, okay?" Ginny and Colin nodded, and I took out my wand, grabbed a piece of candy corn, and muttered, "_Wingardium Leviosa_".

"And here's the Seeker's loving and supporting girlfriend," I levitated the candy corn near the candy stands, "Contemplating which team to cheer for." I finished. Nearly the entire magical school knew that I was "Harry Potter's girlfriend, but Draco Malfoy's best friend". 

"Liz, you're weird…" Ginny said.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Gin." I said. She nodded. 

Next Day~~ 

"COME ON, LIZ! The game starts in a half-an-hour! What if Malfoy catches the Snitch, AHHH! THE AGONY OF IT ALL!" Harry screamed in the common room. I finished putting up my hair, and looked at my outfit in a full-length mirror. I was wearing a black skirt that ended just above the knee, a black V-neck top that had ¾ length sleeves with my initials on it (JE), and half-calf combat-style boots. My hair was in a half ponytail at the crown of my head, and I didn't straighten it.

"LIZ!!!" I heard Harry whine from the common room. I rolled my eyes, grabbed my black button-up sweater (I didn't really care for cloaks), slipped it on, and ran out the door.

"LI-- oh, your ready." Harry said with a grin. I giggled a bit, but rolled my eyes. 

"I forgot something." I said, which made Harry angrier. I ran back into the fifth year girls' dorm, and remembered that I didn't need anything, so I just grabbed my notebook and pen.

"You're gonna write songs while I'm playing Quidditch?" Harry asked. 

"Yeah." I said. He went to the Gryffindor changing rooms, and I went up to the stands. 

"Hey, James." Sara said. I waved, and opened my song/poem book. It had belonged to my sister, and then me because she only used it a couple times. I found one song that she didn't finish, so I read it.

__

"I don't wanna be the one who's old before their time

And lose the wonder that I felt as a child

I can't run this race believing I might lose

Still so much to see and so much left to do

Yes, I'll fall before I fly

But no one can say I never tried

Oh we just get one ride around the sun

In this dream of time

It goes so fast

But one day we look back and we ask

Was that my life?" 

'Well, I'll just have to finish it." I thought. 

"'Ello Maci, Liz, 'Ermione." A voice said behind us.

"Hi, Hagrid." We all greeted our half-giant friend in unison. 

"What're yeh writin' there, Liz." Hagrid asked me, looking at my notebook.

"A song." I said, getting a song idea. I scribbled it all down.

__

"I close my eyes and think how lucky I have been

To hold the ones I love and share my dreams with them

All those sunny days and all those starry skies

Good morning kisses and sweet goodnights

Oh I can't tell them enough

Just how much that they are loved

Oh you just get one ride around the sun

In this dream of time

It goes so fast that one day we look back

And we ask 

Was that my life?

We just get one ride around the sun

In this dream of time

It goes so fast 

That one day we look back

And we ask

Was that my life?

Was that my life?

Rolling on by?

Rolling, rolling, rolling, rolling on by

Was that my life?"

"Can we hear it?" Hermione asked. I sang it for them, and as I finished, both teams were coming out. I saw Draco and waved. He nodded at me with a smile, he probably couldn't wave back. I saw Harry and blew him a kiss. His reaction was the same a Draco's, but he mouthed, "I love you." Drake did not. Then, the game began.

Later (I suck at Quidditch game writing)~~

The score was 110-90. Gryffindor was winning. I don't know why people think Ron is such a bad Keeper; he must have SUCKED (!!) last year. Harry and Draco were frantically looking for the Snitch. Harry must have seen it, because he took off (Not a Wronski Feint). Draco followed, and they were both neck-and-neck fifty feet up in the air, in seconds. I saw Crabbe fly after a Bludger, and hit it Harry's way.

"Oh, my god! THAT'S ILLEGAL!!" I shouted.

"What's illegal?" Hermione asked. The Bludger was flying towards Harry's head. 

"Crabbe hit a Bludger in Harry's direction!" I said. I saw Harry's hand close on the Snitch. A second later…

"HARRY!" I screamed. The Bludger made contact with his head, and he was falling off his broom, unconscious. 


	14. That's Where You Take Me

A/N: Okaly-dokely! Here's the next chapter! And, two more of Ms. Rowling's literary characters! *Hermione and Ginny run into the house*

"Hey, James!" Ginny says.

"Hey!" I say.

"It's 9:40PM at _bloody_ night, Jam!" Hermione says.

"Yeah, and I have Math proficiency tomorrow…" I say.

"Jamie doesn't own anything except herself, and Sara owns herself." The girls' say in unison.

"Okay, tell Harry I'm sorry for making him get hit by a Bludger." I say.

"Will do! Bye, Jamie" Hermione says. I wave, and they walk out the front door.

*

__

Jamie's POV

I ran down to the pitch as Seamus Finnegan, the new announcer, shouted that Gryffindor had won, 260 to 90. Harry was still falling. I pulled out my wand and yelled a spell. A thick mat had appeared under Harry. He landed on it and I ran to him. He didn't look too good. I transfigured my skirt into black flared pants and muttered more charms and whatnots and his wound was temporary healed until Pomfrey could deal with them.

"Is he okay?" I heard Ron asked behind me. I turned around. 

"Drake, you're gonna be one lackey short when I get through with him." I said, running after Crabbe. 

"Watch your back, Crabbe!" Draco yelled to him. Crabbe turned around and I sneered at him. I raised my fist and punched him. He tried to fight back but I defended myself well. Soon, he was unconscious, and I was smirking. Goyle approached me, but sadly, he got the same fate as Crabbe. I finished with a smirk that could rival Drakes. 

"Bloody hell, woman!" Ron said. I still smirked.

"Okay, the only one that can smirk around here is me." Draco cut in. I shook my head. 

"Yeah, whatever you say, D." I said. He stared at me. 

"Why the hell are you calling me D?" He asked.

"Your name is Draco with a D, right?" I asked.

"Oh." He said quietly. Soon, Madam Pomfrey had levitated Harry to the Hospital Wing. I was getting bored of the silence, so I started to hum a song. 

"Oh.My.God. TRAITOR!!" Sara yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Your humming Britney!" She said barely above a whisper. 

"So?" I asked. 

"I hate you!" She yelled as she stalked out of the Hospital Wing. Draco followed her. I rolled my eyes. 

"Maybe we should leave her alone," Hermione whispered to Ron.

"I can hear you, Granger." I said.

"Do you want us to leave you alone?" Ginny asked.

"Sure." I said. The two in Quidditch robes and the one in a cloak left. I started to quietly (Pomfrey might kick me out if I sing loud) sing the song I was humming earlier. 

__

Harry's POV (Didn't see that coming, did ya?) 

My eyes flickered open, but it was blurry because my glasses weren't on (Duh). My head hurt a bit, also. I heard someone singing. I strained my ears to hear the lyrics (Liz did _something_ to me). 

__

"Afraid to let it all inside

Now I want to hear you'll 

Stay with me a while

Stay with me a while" I wonder who's singing? I reached my hand over to retrieve my glasses. I slid them on, and saw Liz singing a lot of La's. 

__

"While things fall into place

My heart, it feels so safe

You are my melody

That's where you take me" 

"Liz?" I interrupted her. She looked at me.

"Are you all right?" She asked me. I nodded.

"I've been worse." I said. There were a few moments of silence.

"I beat Crabbe and Goyle up for ya." She said. My eyes widened in shock.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup." She said. 

"Cool." I said.

A/N: Sorry I couldn't think of anything else, I'm sick today and having coughing attacks at random. The authors note at the beginning was written on Thursday night. I missed Citizenship proficiency today, so I have to make it up tomorrow. Well, Venberg out!


	15. American Pride

A/N: Sup, y'all! J. Ven is back in da hizz-house! Sorry, my friend, Danielle, has me, ahem, talking 'ghetto'. LOL! Does anyone know when Ginny's b-day is? I just realized that we had reviews, I shall respond. 

Ice Petals- I'm really glad you like it. 

daddylonglegsmamma- You are totally freakin' right.

blacwingdravenxX- Thank you, but I'm afraid Sara only writes a chapter every once and a while, I'm basically paddling this canoe alone, trying to follow the plot (we do have some of this story pre-written, I have to base present chapters on the planned chapters).

Natalie- I'm lost… Can you tell me how it doesn't follow the book? Thanks for the cool comment!

CassandraTheEvil- Thanks, here is more.

Danielle- Thanks, chica! You've been supporting me since I first started in the fanfiction world in '02. Thank you! Now, to get Chelsea/Ron to start reading the ficcie. (If you don't understand the Danielle/Hermione or Chelsea/Ron thingy, I'll tell you in the last chapter of this story, "Thanking EVERY Single Reviewer, Song Credits, and The Things You Don't Understand".)

Remember what your elementary school teachers told you. "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all."

Disclaimer: No one would answer the owl I sent this morning to see who would do the disclaimer, so, I don't own it.

*******

__

Jamie's POV

The weeks turned into a month, and soon it was Christmas Eve. I was happy, of course, but it was Harry and my's first Christmas as a couple. Wait, that makes us sound old. Let's say 'First Christmas as boyfriend/girlfriend', is that okay? Well, the only people who stayed at Hogwarts over Christmas were Sara, Harry, Draco and I out of the entire school. That's odd. Well, the staff let us eat at their table. There was a lot of chitchat during dinner.

"So, how are you doing, Harry? After…Well…" Lupin trailed off.

"Sirius' death?" Harry supplied. Lupin nodded, "Well, I've had a certain someone there to help me." Harry said, stealing a glance at me. 

"Oh. Are you and Liz an item?" Lupin asked.

"Yeah." Harry said. I felt my cheeks burn a bit. I looked down at my plate. 

"The fates have informed me this relationship will last quite a long time." Trelawney said. I stifled my giggles by stuffing a roll into my mouth. Finally, dinner was over. Harry stopped me halfway to the staircases and let Sara pass by up. We had already said goodbye to Draco. 

"What?" I asked. 

"I don't have a girt for Maci." He said frantically. I pulled out my wand.

"I hope I don't get in trouble for using magic in the corridor…" I said, muttering a spell. A small wrapped up box appeared in my hand.

"It's a ring," I said, "She should like it." I said, and we both went up to the common room. 

*

"HOLY CRAP! THERE ARE A LOT OF PRESENTS DOWN HERE WITH YOUR NAME ON THEM, JAMES!!" I heard Sara yell from the common room. I got out of bed and ran downstairs, not caring that I was in my moon and star pajama pants and white tank top. 

"HOLY CRAP, YOU WERE RIGHT!!" I yelled at Sara. I heard footsteps, and then Harry appeared.

"Happy Christmas Mace, Liz." Harry said, walking over to his pile of presents.

"Happy Christmas." Sara said.

"I'm going for American pride in saying Merry Christmas." I said. 

"Okay." Harry said. Soon, all the presents were opened. I got a panda stuffed animal from Auntie A (She must've sent our gifts in), a charm bracelet from Sara (I got her a bracelet, also), a ring from Harry (He said he got it before we came to Hogwarts), a book from Hermione (The Hobbit, a Muggle book), and a charm of a dragon from Draco (Well, his name does mean 'Dragon'…).

"Where are the Weasleys' gifts?" Harry asked. We heard something pecking at the window. Harry got up to see what it was. 

"It's Pig… And Errol." Harry said as the two owls flew into the common room. The smallest was flying like a wacko bird, and the other landed on Sara's head. I giggled a bit. Harry took the gifts from the owls, and they flew away.

"Here's your gift, Mace," Harry said, handing Sara her gift, "And here's your's, Liz." Hehanded me my gift, and we opened them. A letter fell out of mine. It said

__

Dear Liz, 

Happy Christmas! How is everything at the castle? Oh, yeah, Ron says hi, and Fred and George say Happy Christmas, Lizard. How did that start up anyhow? Anyways, Mum and Dad are dying to meet you and Maci. They even included you two in the Weasley jumper tradition. I have to go, but I hope you like the gifts.

Love, 

Ginny

I opened the gift the rest of the way. Ron and Ginny had gotten me a pretty rhinstone necklace (Ginny probably picked it out and put Ron's name on the card), Fred and George got me some stuff from their joke shop, and yes, Mrs. Weasley made me a pale pink sweater. British people are weird, calling it a jumper. 

"You both got one, too?" Harry asked, looking at his emerald green sweater. I nodded. Sara got a blue one. 

"Okay, let's go to breakfast." I said.

A/N: Okay, people you have given me six reviews so far, let's aim for four for chapter 16, okay? Review, please!


	16. Want Anything Special For Your Birthday?

Maci's POV~~~

__

Dear Diary, 

I am hopelessly in lust with Draco. I don't know when it started. I think it was Christmas break. Just me, him, Jamie and Harry stayed. Dumbledore let us eat at the teacher's table and he held my hand underneath the table. Plus when Snape made fun of my potion making abilities, Draco defended me. He is just so sweet. ~~~~~~~~

"So Maci get anything special for Christmas?" Harry asked.

"Jamie got me a cute bracelet and thank you for the pretty ring" I told him.

"No problem. I'm glad you liked it" Harry told me.

The doors to the Great Hall opened.

"Sorry for being late" Draco said.

I smiled as he sat down next to me.

"Happy Christmas Maci" Draco said as he kissed my cheek.

"Happy Christmas Draco" I told him.

"Here, I got you something special" Draco said as he handed me a box.

I took it and looked at it.

"Go ahead, open it" Draco told me.

"But I just got you a gift certificate to Honeydukes. I can't except this," I told him.

"Money doesn't matter to me Mace. Please, open it" Draco said.

I opened it and the hinges creaked as I gasped.

"Draco, it's beautiful," I told him.

"I have one too," Draco said pulling a long chain out of his shirt to show a little locket.

"Open it up"

I opened mine up. Draco's turned green and started vibrating. He opened it up.

"Hey Maci" He said into it.

"Hey Maci" My necklace said.

"We can talk to each other through them. If your in trouble you squeeze the locket and mine turns into a Portkey and it brings me to you" Draco told me.

"Oh Draco" I said as I hugged him, "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Draco said.

"So Severus, of these students, which is your best?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Well, Malfoy, Potter then Venberg. Angel has no potion making abilities what so ever," Snape said.

"Yes she does. She's the 4th in her class" Draco said standing up, "Of course you wouldn't notice since your stuck up your own arse"

"Draco, please don't start anything" I begged him.

He looked down at me.

"Fine. I'll stay calm. But insult her again and I swear-"

"Draco sit" I told him, "Dumbledore do you happen to have a lemon drop?"

"Sure I do" Dumbledore said taking a box of lemon drops out.

I took two, one for me and one for Draco.

"Thank you Professor" I told him.

I handed Draco's lemon drop to him.

"Eat this," I told him.

He sighed and put it onto his mouth.

"Feel better?" I asked.

Draco smiled.

"Much" He said.

"So Maci, do you know what your going to do out of Hogwarts?" Professor McGonagall asked me.

"I was thinking of going to a University. I really don't know what I want to do. I want to get married and have children obviously. But I want a career first" I told her.

"Wise decision. Your grades are exceptional" Professor McGonagall said giving an evil glare to Snape, "have you ever thought of teaching Muggle Studies or charms or even Transfigurations?"

"Actually I have thought of Muggle Studies. Since I know both points of view now, but I really don't know exactly what I want to do" I told her.~~~~~~~~

__

I don't know what to do. I'm head over heels for him. I think I hear Jamie going to bed. Wonder if she remembers my birthday is tomorrow?

Sara Maci

I closed my diary and put it underneath my bed. My dorm door opened and I looked up to see Jamie.

"It's 11 o'clock. Where have you been young lady?" I asked.

"I was just speaking with Harry. It's late. I'm going to bed," Jamie said as she hopped into bed.

I closed my eyes for a second, and must have drifted off.

"Maci, wake up!"

"Draco, what are you doing in here?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Happy Birthday" Draco said handing me a dozen purple roses, "They last up to a year"

I flung my arms around his neck.

"Thank you Draco" I said as I placed them on my night table.

"So do you want anything special for your birthday?" Draco asked as I leant against him.

"Not really" I said as I closed my eyes.

Draco ran his fingers through my hair as I started to fall back asleep.

"Night my Maci Angel" He said as he laid me down and kissed my forehead.

A/N: Yay for Sara and I! She sent me the lost chapter, and my reviewers shall rejoice! I didn't get the four reviews that I wanted, but AZ (CassandraTheEvil. I read her bio, sue me.) gave me that review. So, please give me three reviews to get chapter 17 posted. I know that you readers are out there. If you take the time to READ the story, take another couple of minutes to review! Until next chapter! Venberg out!


	17. I'll Be Fine

A/N: Here I am again. I have a dog that thinks he's a cat. Completely random, but true. Thanks for reviewing, AZ! I'm exactly like that with Linkin Park. I hope the back surgery went well!

__

Jamie's POV

I laid in bed, listening to Draco and Sara. They are so falling for each other. I had that. You may be asking yourself, "What about Harry?" at this point. Well… 

__

Flashback

"Liz, we need to talk." Harry said. We were in the common room, just being together. 

"Are you breaking up with me?" I asked. He looked at me for a while. 

"Well…" He trailed off.

"Oh, god!" I exclaimed. 

"It's not that I don't love you, which I do, but, times are getting tougher now. There is a war going on, and the only person who can stop this war," He took a deep breath, "Is me." 

"What?" I asked.

"There's a prophecy-" I cut him off.

"Ginny said it was destroyed!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, the Ministry's record of it! Dumbledore knows what's on it, also. It says that I have to kill Voldemort, or vice versa. I don't want you getting hurt, or killed by Death Eaters because of me. As much as it hurts the both of 

us to do this, it's for the better. I'm really sorry." He finished 

"So, it's really over?" I asked him. He nodded as he leaned over and kissed me. 

"I really am sorry." He said. 

End Flashback 

"Jamie?" Draco asked. 

"Huh?" I asked, tears rolling down my face.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded, wiping away my tears. 

"I'm fine." I said.

"Are you sure? You want to talk about it?" He asked.

"_I'm fine, Drake!_" I snapped. 

"Is it," He lowered his voice even more, "That time of the month?" He asked. I hit his shoulder. 

"Okay, it isn't." He said, rubbing his shoulder. 

"Dumbass." I muttered.

"I've gotta go, thanks for the password!" He said. 

~~ 

"Hey, guys!" I shouted. 

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed, hugging me. 

"Have a good break?" Ron asked me. 

"Don't ask." I muttered, hugging Ginny. 

"Why? Does it have something to do with Harry? Cause I'll kick his-" 

"Ron!" Hermione interrupted him, "I'm sure it has nothing to do with Harry. You see them together. They're in 

love!" 

"Nothing lasts forever, Mi." I said, walking up to the castle. 

"What?" She asked, as the three followed me.

"What happened, Liz?" Ginny asked. 

"Nothing." I said.

"Are you sure it's nothing? You make it sound like…" Ron trailed off, as his eyes got wide.

"I'm gonna go kill Harry, anyone wanna help?!" Ron shouted, "No one? Okay!" He shot off toward the castle.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath, "Ron!" I took off after him. I saw him heading toward the common room. He yelled the password. 

"Harry, come here so I can kick your arse!" Ron yelled at Harry, who was on the couch. Harry saw him in his madman state and tried to run up the boy's dormitory staircase. Ron followed. 

"Ron, there's no need to get 'Big Brother' on me!" I shouted following them both. Harry jumped off the landing of the staircase, and Ron ran down the staircase. I saw this as an advantage. He got to the bottom of the staircase and 

I leapt off, jumping on his back, and making the both of us topple to the ground.

"That really wasn't necessary, Liz!" He shouted as I got off his back.

"Well, you don't have to kill Harry because we broke up." I said. 

"You broke up? I thought you two did it…" He said.

"What?!" Harry and I asked in unison.

"Oh, crap! I have to go help the girls with their stuff." I said, running out the door.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked when I got to the entrance hall.

"Nothing. Now let's go." I said. 

"Okay." Ginny said as the guys came out of the school. I grabbed one of Ginny's trunks and lifted it above my head.

"Liz, that's the trunk full of shoes…" Ginny said.

"So?" I asked, turning around and going into the school.

"That woman has more strength than she knows." Ron said behind me..

"And I let her go." Harry said barely above a whisper. I heard him, and immediately lowered the trunk to my waist. The tears welled up in my eyes as I walked back to the common room. I carried the trunk up to the fifth year girls' dorm, and at the foot of Ginny's bed. I plopped down on my own bed and cried. Ginny and Hermione came up and saw me crying.

"Nothing my arse, Liz. What's wrong?" Hermione asked with a look on her face that said 'Tell me or I'll kill you'.

"We broke up." I said. They both gasped.

"You and Harry?" Ginny asked.

"No shit, Sherlock!" I exclaimed.

"Oh." Ginny muttered, looking at the floor. 

"Sorry." I mumbled. 

"It's okay." 

"Are you going to be okay?" Hermione asked.

"I'll be fine." They nodded, and walked out of the room. 

"I think." 


	18. My Cousin, Dale Jr

February Maci's POV

I was sitting in the common room writing a letter to my cousin from my mother's side, Junior.

"Who are you writing to?" Jamie asked sitting next to me.

"My cousin on my mother's side, Junior. He wants me to go visit him in North Carolina"

I told her.

"Isn't his dad the racer?" Jamie asked.

I nodded.

"My Uncle Dale" I told her.

"When are you planning to visit him?" Jamie asked.

"Easter Break" I told her.

"Who are you planning to visit?" Harry asked walking down the dorm stairs.

"My cousin Dale JR." I told him.

"Oh cool. Liz, would you like to come with me to the kitchen?" Harry asked.

Jamie looked at him considering it.

"Sure" Jamie said.

I stood up and walked out of the common room after them.

"See you guys later" I told them walking in the direction of the Owlery.

After 5 minutes of walking, I finally reached the Owlery.

"Ladon" I called.

My white owl with a black face flew down to me.

"Ladon, could you take this to Junior for me? I asked tying it to his leg.

"Who's Junior?"

I turned around surprised as Ladon flew off.

"Drake! Don't scare me like that," I told him.

"So who's Junior?" Draco asked.

"Why, are you jealous?" I asked.

"No" Draco sneered.

"If you must know" I said crossing my arms across my chest, "Junior is my muggle cousin"

"Oh." Draco said, "I really didn't care"

"Yeah. Do you need something?" I asked.

"I… I need to send a message to someone. Aponis, come here" Draco said.

"Where's your parchment, then?" I asked leaning against the Owlery door.

"I don't have to send a note to them. My mother will send what I need when she sees him.

Aponis, go to mother" Draco ordered.

"Sure" I said as I walked out of the Owlery.

March

"Professor, could I leave a week early? I have all my assignments. I would complete them in time to return" I told him.

"Ms. Angel, you are a good student. SO I think I can let you leave a little early," Dumbledore told me.

"Thank you Professor" I said as I left.

I walked towards the Great Hall and heard giggling behind a tapestry. I rolled my eyes and pulled it back.

I laughed. There was Jamie and Harry; both of their hair completely messed up, lips swollen.

"I see you two are back together," I said leaning against the wall.

"Potty and James" Draco scoffed from behind me.

"Oh shut up both of you. Let's go to the Great Hall" Jamie said.

Draco touched my hand.

I looked down at his hand, then up to his face and smiled taking it.

April

"So where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"America to visit my cousins" I told her, "Anyone want to come with me?"

I put my jacket on that Junior sent me, an Earnhardt racing jacket.

"Nah, no thanks" Ron said.

"Alright. I'll see ya'll after the break" I told them.

"Bye Sara" They all said as I walked out of the common room carrying my suitcase.

"Let me get that" Draco said, "Mace is it ok if I come with you?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, My mum wants me to come meet her new boyfriend and I don't want to" Draco

said.

"Well… if Dumbledore says its ok. Fine" I told him.

"I already asked him. He said yes if you say yes," Draco said.

"Alright" I said as we got to the Entranceway to the school.

We both held onto the handle of my suitcase as he threw his duffel on his shoulder.

"All right 1… 2… 3" Dumbledore's voice said.

I felt the rush of a portkey as Draco and I kept bumping into each other. Draco and I fell in a lump on the backyard of Junior's house. I got up and ran to the garage, where I knew he'd be. I smiled as I saw him with his head under the hood of his racing car.

"Hey little E"

"NZ?" He asked standing up straight.

"Hey cuz" I said.

"Come here. Man have you gown up" Dale said as he gave me a hug.

"You've turned quite handsome," I told him.

"Maci?"

"Who's that?" Dale asked me.

"Draco in here!" I told him, "Dale I brought a friend"

Draco came into the garage.

"Draco I'd like you to meet my cousin Dale Jr. Junior, this is my friend Draco Malfoy" I

said.

"Nice to meet you" Draco said holding his hand out for Dale to shake.

Dale just looked at it.

"Do you like racing?" Dale asked.

"Dale. He's…he's like me" I told him.

"I race a mustang," Draco said.

I looked at Draco in disbelief.

"Wh… what?" I asked.

"Dude, you have to come with me" Dale said, "My dad has a couple really souped up cars. Want to look at them?"

"Sure" Draco said.

I watched as they walked off.

"And they leave me here alone" I said shaking my head.

I opened the door to the house.

"Teresa, Uncle Dale?" I asked.

"Sara is that you?" Teresa, my step-aunt asked.

"Hey Teresa" I said as I hugged her.

"Wow, you've sure grown since I first saw you. I was just going to head out to the practice track. Do you want to come with?" Teresa asked.

"Will Mayfield be there?" I asked.

"Yes" Teresa said.

"Then absolutely. He's cool. Junior is in THE garage with my friend Draco. Is it ok that I brought him?" I asked.

"The more people the merrier" Teresa told me, "Let's go see if Dale and Draco want to come"


	19. She What?

I stepped out of the car and pulled on my sunglasses.

"Yo Mikey! Wait up!" Dale yelled, "Come on Drake"

"Men" Teresa said as they ran off to catch up with Michael Waltrip.

"Hey Teresa. Who's this lovely lady?"

"Jeremy, I'm sure you remember Dale's niece, Sara" Teresa said.

"Little Sara? Wow you are older" Jeremy said, "Where'd Junior go?"

"Off with Michael. You know how he loves to tag along with him," Teresa told him, "I'm going to go find Dale and tell him that we are here. Have fun"

Teresa walked into the building.

I looked around amazed still at the huge track.

"It's so weird to be here. Last time I was here I was… 13" I said.

"Looks smaller?" Jeremy asked.

"Could this place ever be smaller?" I asked.

"Well in the car" Jeremy told me.

"Could I drive a car?" I asked.

Jeremy bit his lip.

"I don't know Sara" Jeremy said.

"Jer, Uncle Dale taught me how to drive at 13. I know how to drive. I just never have drove on a track before" I told him.

"Maybe. Let me go ask the track manager if we can use the prototype car" Jeremy said.

I got into the car and put my helmet on.

"Ok, Uncle Tony can you hear me?" I asked Uncle Dale's crew chief (who was also Junior's real mother's brother), whom I call Uncle.

"You're all clear Maci" Uncle Tony told me.

I flicked the switch and turned the car on.

"Oh yea" I said looking at Jeremy.

Junior's friend Matt Kenseth waved from a pit.

'He's pretty cute' I thought.

I pulled out of the pit.

"Just start out slowly and slowly gain speed" Uncle Tony told me.

"Uncle Tony, I can do this one on my own. Thanks" I said turning the radio off.

"Maci, what are you doing?" Jeremy asked.

"Doing this on my own. Well with your help of course" I told him.

Draco's POV

Junior and I were standing in the "center" talking to some of the other drivers and pit crews, when a man ran over to us.

"Teresa!"

"Tony, what is it?" Teresa asked.

"Maci turned the radio off," Tony said.

"She what?" I asked.

"She turned off the radio. She's out there by herself, well Jeremy is with her" Tony said.

I rolled my eyes.

"God Maci, she can be… well she can be an idiot sometimes. But she should be fine" I told him, "She wouldn't go that fast"

A blue blur rushed past us and the sound nearly knocked us off our feet.

"She's going 156" A man near a speed detector said.

"Hey she's a dyed blonde (A/N: no offense to blondes, I am one myself) what can you expect?" I asked.

"She'll be fine. She's got racing blood"

We all turned around.

"Dale, are you sure she'll be ok? She's never raced before" Teresa said.

"She's my niece. She'll be fine" Dale SR said.

Maci's POV

"Whoo, this is almost as fun as Quidditch," I said to myself.

"Sara… did you just say Quidditch?" Jeremy asked.

"You heard me? Oh it's just a game me and my friends play," I said quickly.

"On broomsticks?" Jeremy asked.

I pulled into the pit area.

"You're a wizard?" I asked.

"I went to Salem" Jeremy told me.

"We need to talk more dude," I told him.

Jamie's POV

"Stay here" Harry told me.

"Why? I want to help you!" I said.

"No Liz. Listen to me. Go to the Owlery or McGonagall. Tell them that Voldemort has Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest" Harry told me as he gave me a quick kiss, "Go!"

I ran to the school and ran to McGonagall office.

"Professor. Voldemort has captured Hagrid in the forest during Harry's Care of Magical Creatures class" I said, "The DA class is in the forest"

McGonagall got up and went to her fireplace.

"Auror Department!"

_Maci's POV (North Carolina)_

Jeremy and I walked into the garage. I waved to Mikey and Draco down about 100 feet from where everyone was.

Uncle Tony turned around and saw me.

"Sarah Macinzie Angel, how dare you do that! You could have killed someone or yourself!" Uncle Tony yelled.

"Calm down, Uncle T. I'm fine, he's fine. We are all fine" I told him.

"You're grounded!" Uncle Tony said.

"What?! I'm not living at your house. You can't do anything. I know I shouldn't have turned the radio off, alright. But you all need to learn. I am not 5 years old anymore. I'm 17 years old. I could even have a boyfriend if I want. What would you do then, huh? All I have to do is, hey Drake!"

Draco turned around.

"What Mace?" Draco asked.

"Want to go out for a date tonight? Pizza and a movie?" I asked.

Draco's face lit up.

"Sure" Draco said with a smile.

I turned around smirking.

"See" I said as I realized what I had just did, "Oh my god, I just asked Drake out"

Junior laughed.

"It's about time" Junior said.

Uncle Dale came over and hugged me.

"I'm so proud of you Macinzie, you did great" Uncle Dale told me.

"Thanks Uncle D" I said, "I think I'm going to go to the bathroom and splash some water on my face and try to realize what I did"

A/N: Hey it's Sara. Yes I finally got these chapters typed. I also already have ideas for the sequel and some of 7th year so the story is going to go on, no worries.


	20. I Can't Bring Him Back

A/N: I'm back!!! I have Chelsea/Ron by my side, many ideas in my head (She helped mostly), and have seen the movie four times!!

__

Jamie's POV

The Auror's tumbled out of McGonagall's fireplace and ran into the forest.

"Thank you for alerting me about this, Miss Venberg. It shall be taken care of immediately." Said my Transfiguration professor and head of house. I nodded, and ran outside. The first person I saw was Luna Lovegood, by the lake.

"Lun, have you seen Harry… Hermione… the Weasleys?" I asked, hoping she'd seen any of the four of them. She nodded.

"They are in the forest." She stated, when I felt a yank at my ankle and I fell into the water.

"Liz!" I heard Luna shout. I resurfaced, and saw a Death Eater was the one who yanked me in. He smirked, and pulled out his wand… and a dagger. I let out a small shriek and started swimming away.

"WHERE'S LIZ?!" I heard Harry shout on land. Luna pointed out to me as soon as I was pulling out my wand.

"I think we've found her, mate." Ron told Harry.

"LIZ!" Harry shouted, and with a running start, jumped into the water, and pulled out his own wand. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna soon did the same. I felt a really sharp pain in my left calf, and saw that the Death Eater had jammed his dagger into my leg. He pulled it out, and it felt like Hell had come to Earth. I tried to swim away, but my injury immobilized me. The Death Eater (Let's call him Bob) saw this as an advantage, and jammed the dagger into my right arm. Harry pointed his wand at Bob's chest, shouted 'Stupefy!' and swam over to me.

"WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?!" Harry yelled. I winced.

"Har, bring the volume down a notch, kay? Thanks for your concern, but I'm fine." I said, but I felt dizzy and almost went under the water. Harry swam forward, and grabbed me. With the help of his friends, he pulled me ashore.

"Ooh, that looks really bad, Liz." Hermione said. Harry took off his shirt (He was wearing an undershirt!!) and tore off two large pieces.

"This should stop the bleeding until we get to Madam Pomfrey." Harry stated, tying the cloth pieces around my arm and leg.

"Liz, can you walk?" Ron asked. I stood up, but the pain in my leg was close to unbearable. My leg gave out and I fell, shaking my head. Harry grabbed me around the waist, and picked me up by sliding his left arm under my knees and his right arm under my shoulders. I automatically put my arms around his neck.

"We have to get back into the forest and help the DA. It gives me the fuzzies to know that I came up with the title. Dumbledore's Army." Ginny said.

"Gin, you're heading in the direction of a smack-bottom." Ron said, and a giggle escaped out of my throat. I couldn't help it.

"What?" Ron asked.

"You sound like freakin' Shrek when you say that!" I exclaimed, giggling again. Then the seriousness of the situation (Death Eaters and such) washed over me. We walked (and were carried) through the forest in silence until I broke it by looking up at Harry with tears in my eyes. He looked down and gasped a bit.

"What's wrong?" He breathed, so the others couldn't hear us. I blinked and let a tear escape my eye.

"Are we gonna die?" I whispered.

"Not if I can help it." Harry whispered back, stopping for a second so he could wipe away my tear, then continued on.

"How're you holding up, Liz?" Luna asked, looking back at me.

"Feeling weak." I said.

"Loss of blood." Hermione stated.

"You know what, bugger this, I'm taking Liz to the Hospital Wing and coming back here." Harry said, stopping.  
  
"Harry, I'm fine." I said, "I'm just, well… it hurts like Hell!" I wined.

"Okay, I'll be back girls."

"Hey!!"

"And Ron."

"Shut up, Harry!"

"Losing life here!" I stated.

"Right." Harry said and ran back to the Castle.

"There, Venberg, you should be alright now." Madam Pomfrey stated. I nodded.

"But," She continued on, " You must stay here for a few days."

"Can I have visitors?" I asked.

"If you can keep it down. The deceased students' parents are coming tomorrow." She said.

"Oh." Then, a thought crossed my mind, "Deceased? People died?"

Pomfrey nodded, "People died." She clarified, "A few Hufflepuffs, some Ravenclaws, and a Gryffindor first year. Most of the people that died were from Slytherin, though."

My thoughts immediately went to Draco.

__

But he's in NC with Sara, I thought.

"Malfoy isn't here, so you don't need to worry." She said as the door swung open and Harry, the Weasley siblings, and Hermione walked in.

"Oh, Merlin, Liz!" Hermione said.

"Mione, don't even get started. I'm fine." I said, followed by a sigh.

"It's better than getting dragged across the grounds _by your leg_ by an animagus." Ron said.

"Shut up about it," Harry snapped, "That animagus is dead now."

"Sorry, mate."

"We're going to dinner. Harry, coming with?" Ginny asked.

"No, I'd like to stay _with my girlfriend, who is injured_ right now." He said, looking annoyed.

"Okay." Ginny said. The three people walked out, and I turned to Harry.

"Okay, are you going to tell me what's wrong, or am I gonna have to force it out with Veritaserum?" I asked. He sighed.

"Liz, I'm not the type of person who wears their feelings on their sleeve. I don't want to talk about it." He snapped.

"Well, you're gonna talk about it, like it or not." I said, getting irritated.

"WELL, WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT?!" He yelled.

"HARRY, THIS IS ME YOUR TALKING TO; GOODNESS, TO BE FRIENDS WITH CHELSEA SUMPTER

FOR ALL OF THOSE YEARS, I'D HAVE TO BE ABLE TO SHOUT AND BE SHOUTED AT! SO SHOUT AT THE TOP OF YOUR LUNGS; I DON'T CARE! IT DOESN'T MAKE A DIFFERENCE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. He stared at me in shock.

"I didn't know you had such a loud mouth and breath." He stated.

"Are you going to tell me what it is, or are you going to wait another fifty years?" I asked. He took a deep breath.

"Seeing all of those people…dieing made me think of him, Liz. Of how…stunned he looked falling through. He's gone, and I can't bring him back." Harry confessed sadly. A tear fell from his eye, "I can't bring him back."

"Are you a robot or something?" I asked.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"You are, like, incapable of showing feelings." I said, feeling angrier by the minute.

"What if I don't want to show feeling?" He said, another tear falling from his eye.

"EVERYBODY HURTS!" I shouted.

"EVERYBODY EXCEPT ME!" He replied, more tears cascading down his face. I heard the door open.

"Harry, are you sure…"Hermione started, walking in with the siblings' Weasley, but I cut her off.

"HOW CAN YOU _NOT_ HURT, YOU FRIGGIN MACHINE? GOODNESS, AT LEAST _I_ CAN SHOW FEELING!"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A MACHINE? I'M JUST AS CAPABLE AS SHOWING FEELINGS AS YOU ARE, OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN? I'M THE ONE WHO BROKE HIS OWN HEART, I'M THE ONE WHO FOUND YOU AND FIXED WHAT WAS BROKEN…"

"I WAS _NOT_ BROKEN, AND IF I WAS, YOU'RE THE ONE THAT BROKE ME!" I cut him off.

"I'M THE ONE THAT SAVED YOU FROM DEATH, OR DO YOU WANT ME TO FIND A TIME TURNER AND _LET YOU DIE?_!" He continued, ignoring me. He was bawling by now. I gasped at what he said. _He_ must've just realized what he said, because his eyes widened and more tears fell out of his eyes. I felt tears streaming out of my own eyes.

"I…" He let out a sob, "I didn't mean that."

"We'll come back later." Ron said, and the three teens headed out the door. Harry started sobbing uncontrollably and threw his head down onto my lap. I rubbed his back with my left hand as he sobbed.

"I… I…" He looked up at me, "I'M SORRY!" And he started sobbing again.


	21. When It Gets Real

"Dude, this is your _house_?" I asked Ron and Ginny as the three of us plus Harry walked into the living room of the Burrow.

"Uh, well, you see…" Ron trailed off. "If you don't like it…"

"When she starts a sentence with 'Dude', it means it's good." Harry said.

"You like it?" Ron asked.

"It's friggin' awesome! Much cooler than double A's house." I said.

"Who's double A?" Ginny asked.

"Her aunt; Mrs. Figg?" Harry asked.

"The squib? She's your aunt?" Ron asked turning to me.

"Well, technically, she's Sara's mom's aunt, but hey, since Sar-a-rino and I are related…" I trailed off as a woman came into the room. I was guessing it was…

"Hi, Mum." Ron and Ginny said simultaneously.

"What are you doing home this early?" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"We were expelled Mum… for killing Malfoy." Ginny said.

"Make that come true and you're dead." I said. "At the rate things are keeping up, I'm gonna be a Maid Of Honour soon." Mrs. Weasley snapped around to look at me.

"And you must be Liz… Is it okay if I call you Jamie, because…"

"It doesn't matter. Heck, you could call me 'Stupid-face' and I wouldn't care." I cut her off.

"Or notice." Harry tried to hide behind my back with a cough.

"Okay, for that, I'm not talking to you for a week." I said.

"Err, we can still make out, right?" He asked.

"If you don't say anything." I said.

"Hah, you just talked to me." Harry said.

"Well, that's usually what do, Harry. At about 9-11 months old a baby learns words and…"

"Okay, Miss 'Weak Attempt At Sarcasm'." Harry said. I rolled my eyes, turned around, and whacked him upside the head. "Ow." He mouthed, rubbing the spot where I hit him. I smirked.

"Did you take smirking lessons from Ferret, Lizard? 'Cause it looks like you did." One of the two twins (There are two of them? I never knew! Sorry.) spoke.

"No, but I'm going to be nice to you guys and say 'Happy belated birthday'." I said, adding my air quotes in, too. I turned to Ginny. "Chick, where can I put my stuff?"

"My room. Get your mind out of the gutter, Ronald!" She snapped before Ron could say anything. He muttered a few colourful words, and walked into the kitchen.

It was that night. The Weasleys (And Harry) were having dinner, but I didn't feel hungry. I was staring into the fire, wishing the flames would swallow me up like Amy Lee's screams swallowed her up. But that would never happen, seeing as how I'm not screaming nor singing, and I don't know Amy Lee. That, and I had used a metaphor. Oh, well.

"Hey," A voice shook me out of my Evanescence-induced thoughts. It was Harry.

"Hi." I said, attempting a smile. It didn't work.

"Are you okay?" He asked, sitting down next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Just swallowed up in the sound of my screaming." I said.

"Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights? It scares me that I know that." Harry said. I could hear him grinning.

"Life sucks." I said.

"Liz, we all know that." He said.

"War. Huh." I said.

"That song was right. What _is_ it good for?" Harry asked.

"Freedom of the muggleborns." I said.

"You included?" Harry asked. I nodded still resting on his shoulder. "That's a good thing to know. When I'm fighting for my life, fighting to kill Voldemort, I'll be fighting for you."

"And Hermione, and Sara." I said.

"I thought Maci was a Half-Blood?" Harry asked.

"Her mom's a witch. _Was_ a witch." There was silence after I said that. "It's so hard to forget sometimes, and other times it's hard to remember."

"Yeah." He said.

"You do know that this is when it gets real, right? All this time, Voldy's been giving you a taste of what's to come." I said. "The last fight is going to be hard, and painful. People that have been fighting with us all of this time are going to die. It's too much to bear sometimes. Knowing that anyone could die- even us, if we're not careful." He was silent for a really long time.

"I hope you know I'll be there till the end, right? By your side through it all. I would never let you fight alone. I love you too damn much to let it happen." He took a shaky breath.

"I know. I would never let you go anywhere without me." I said. He snorted. "What, I'm serious. No, I take that back. I'm not."

"Huh?" He sounded panicky for a moment. "What do you mean? You- you're not gonna leave me alone are you?"

"No, I'm just saying. Urgh, I'm-not-Sirius." I said. He caught on and laughed.

"I'm glad you're not, because all this time I was making out with my godfather? That is a scary mental picture." I laughed.

"If I knew what Sirius looked like, I would be afraid, too." I said.

"Still, I'm gonna be there." He said after our funniness was over. "And I want you to be there, also. Look, I know we're sixteen and stupid, but this-us, feels right. And it probably will forever."

"Are you proposing?" I asked.

"Well, not officially- like with a ring and everything- but if you want it to be me proposing, then yes." He said. I stared shocked. "Are you going to answer, or are you waiting till I get a ring?"

"I-um-duh!" I said.

"Duh as in, 'You stupid moron, of course it's yes!' or duh as in, 'Duh, I'm waiting for a ring.' or neither?" He asked.

"The first one." I said. We looked into each other's eyes.

"So, we're actually unofficially engaged? We know we're going to get married someday?" He asked.

"I believe that is correct!" I said, and then smiled.

"If you want a ring…"

"I DON'T NEED A FRICKIN' RING!" I yelled. He jumped a bit, and everybody stopped talking in the kitchen.

"Oh, wow." Harry said.

"Can we tell people?" I asked.

"Then you'd need a ring to clarify it." Harry said nodding.

"Fine. If you want me to have a damn ring, THEN YOU CAN GIVE ME A DAMN RING!" I shouted.

"Gimmie a second." He ran upstairs. A few minutes later, he came back down.

"You had a ring?" I asked.

"Remus gave it to me. He said it was in his possession for quite some time. He said it was my mums." He spoke. It was then that I realized this was real. Tears filled in my eyes as he did it the traditional way, getting down on one knee.

"Wow…" I said, smiling.

"It won't be tomorrow, it won't be in a year, but Jamie Elizabeth, will you marry me?"

"Oh, God." I said as, me being me, I started to cry. "Yes."

"This is real." Harry said, putting the ring on my finger. "Remus said that, um, it would magically resize, so if it's too big or too small, it will fit… now."

"Wow." I said. He pulled himself up to his full height and looked into my eyes.

"This school year has been freaky." He said nodding. He smiled as a chuckle escaped his throat. "But I love you."

"Well, I love you too." I said.

"Shall we go tell everyone?" He asked.

"Yep, guess we have to." I said. We walked into the kitchen, where everyone looked up.

"What was all the yelling about?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well, get ready, cause we're planning a wedding." I said smiling.

"Who's getting… OH BLOODY HELL, IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Ron shouted, pulling himself up.

"Ron, don't yell and watch your language. What's going on, Jamie dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. I couldn't answer her because Ron chose that moment to try and kill me.

"Ron, she can't breathe!" Harry said, which made Ron let go of me instantly.

"You guys are really…"

"We, if we weren't, then why would she say we're planning a wedding?" Harry asked.

"I'm confused!" Ginny proclaimed. Ron laughed.

"Hello, family!" Ron said, turning to his parents and siblings. "Isn't it obvious? Harry and Liz are…"

"OH, I WIN! I GOT IT! CONGRATULATIONS, YOU TWO!" Ginny shouted. Soon everyone was hugging us and stuff.

"Do you have a ring?" Ginny asked that night. I rolled my eyes and showed the ring to her. "Wow… Liz, you've got to be the luckiest witch in the world."

"Hmm, maybe I'm the luckiest bitch in the world, too. Random thought. Doesn't mean anything." I said.

"Wow." Ginny said again.

"And if Voldemort kills Harry, then I'd be like a widow." I said.

"Congratulations, Liz. Things are definitely looking up for the Order and the DA." Ginny said.

"Thanks, Gin." I said. "Goodnight, Ginny." I said after she had rambled on again. I did feel like the luckiest bitch-err, witch- in the world.


End file.
